¿Qué soy yo para ti?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Un sempai? ¿Un amigo? ¿Algo más?


**¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

Kyoko y Ren estaban cenando en el departamento de éste, de pura casualidad, una casualidad llamada Yashiro Yukihito.

-Mogami-san, ¿cómo te está yendo en tu entrenamiento para el papel de Momiji?-

-Es un poco difícil pero voy aprendiendo, el abuelo de Hiou-kun es estricto pero hábil-

-Me alegro por ti-

-Gracias, además me siento muy aliviada de que el papel de Momiji no tenga escenas de besos-murmuró, según ella para sí misma.

-¿Aliviada?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí-respondió al darse cuenta que él la escuchó-serían muy difíciles de hacer para mí, ya sabe, por mi casi nula experiencia, el de Corn y obviamente los de Sho no cuentan-

-¿Los? ¿Dijiste los?-

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Dije los? _Eres una estúpida Kyoko, eso él no lo sabe-_

 _-_ Sí, dijiste los-

-Perdón, era singular, no plural-

-¿En qué momento te volvió a besar?-

-No fue un beso y no hubo segunda vez-

-La forma en la que lo niegas es sospechosa-

-¡Ya le dije que no me besó!-

-Mogami-san…-Ren utilizó su tono de sempai autoritario.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo acepto! ¡Lo hizo!-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿Recuerda cuándo me encontró en el parque y lo confundí con Corn? Antes me lo encontré de casualidad-

-¿Y qué hiciste?-

-En ese momento nada, pero después le di su merecido-

Ren estaba molesto ¡¿cómo pudo volver a besarla?!

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Está decepcionado de mí?-

-Esa no es la palabra, más bien estoy dolido-

-¿Dolido?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué siempre él?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Todavía lo amas?-

-¡Jamás!-

-¿Entonces por qué siempre es él quién te besa?-

-Yo no lo sé….es mi mala suerte tal vez-

-Déjame preguntarte algo-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué sientes ahora por él?-

-No lo quiero para nada, pero tampoco lo odio, de hecho me siento agradecida con él-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que fue una buena compañía en mi niñez y si no fuera por mi plan de venganza hacia él no…-Kyoko dudo si decirlo o no.

-¿No?-

-No me hubiera encontrado con usted-

-Qué irónico, nuestro encuentro se lo debemos a él…déjame hacerte otra pregunta… ¿qué soy yo para ti?-

-¿Eh? Pues es mí respetado sempai…-

-Así que solo soy tu sempai… ¿ni amigos tan siquiera?-

-¿Amigos? Sería una total falta de respeto-

-Yo no lo creo así-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, entonces supongo que podemos ser amigos-

Una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Eso sintieron los dos, al escuchar la palabra amigos.

Ren disimuló.

Pero Kyoko no.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, tal y como ese día en la oficina del Presidente Lory.

Ren se alarmó con esto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Por nada-

-No te creo, esas gruesas lágrimas son por algo-

-No me pasa nada-

-Mogami-san, ¿no confías en mí?-

-¡Sí! Sí confío, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Sabía que no lo iba a soportar!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo…-

Kyoko no decía nada y no paraba de llorar, Ren no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le ocurría y tampoco sabía qué hacer. Hace unos momentos estaba realmente enojado, pero ahora la preocupación es mayor.

Por suerte, unos momentos después, Kyoko habló entre sollozos.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué soy yo para usted?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Solo hable con toda la honestidad posible-

-Pues….aunque tengo miedo de que huyas, te lo diré…solo porque ya no lo soporto y no puedo verte llorar así…eres la persona que más amo en todo el universo-

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Kyoko necesitaba escuchar.

-Tsuruga-san…-

-Kyoko…yo…-

-Espere, yo no he terminado de decir qué es usted para mí-

-¿Ah?-

-Usted es lo más importante que tengo en la vida, la verdad es que yo…también…lo amo mucho…-

-¿Qué? ¿Me amas?-

-Emmmm, sí… ¿no se había dado cuenta?-

-Para nada, pero ¿No me engañas?-

-No…-

-Kyoko…yo también lo hago-

-…-

-Yo también te amo-

Escuchar otra vez esas palabras… ¿acaso podían ser más bellas?

-¡Tsuruga-san!-

El llanto aumentó y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Lo amo tanto!-

-Y yo a ti, cariño-le dijo, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Kyoko lloró en ese refugio.

Cuando por fin se calmó, Ren le dijo…

-Kyoko…-

-Dime-

-¿Me prometes que harás todo lo posible para que Fuwa no te vuelva a besar?-

-Claro-

-¿Me prometes que a partir de hoy solo yo podré besarte?-

-Cla…ro-

-¿Puedo comenzar desde ahora?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Me permites besarte?-

-Saber que Fuwa ya lo hizo dos veces me enoja-

-Pero esos no son besos-

-Igual me enoja-

-Tsuruga-san, desde hoy le prometo que será el único dueño de mis labios-

-Espero que no sea dueño de tus labios solamente-

-Le aseguro que así será-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaré ausente por una semana, regreso el miércoles 21.


End file.
